North Carliona
by WishxOnxAxStar
Summary: What happens when a girl marries Shannon Moore in Vegas and has his kid and they meet in North Caolina, will her and her friends find true love? ShannonxOc,MattxOC, JeffxOC, and ShanexOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue

Rita was down in Vegas so that she could escape life for a while.

"Hey what your name?" a guy asked

"Buy me a drink and maybe I will tell you it." Rita said

"Okay bartender give the lady a beer." The guy said "There I bought you a drink now what is your name."

"My name is Rita." she said

"Rita that is a pretty name." the guy told her

After 45 bottles of beer they were wasted they had at least 22 bottles each.

The next morning they were married by an Elvis wanna be.

The next night Rita woke up with a HUGE hangover and realized there was a body in the bed next to her when she looked down at the person she realized that it was Shannon Moore she than looked down at her left hand and saw silver band around her ring finger and thought to herself 'What did I do?' She than gathered up all of her things and left the hotel and booked her flight to Texas where she was met by Ellie, Amy, and Melina.

"Hey how was the trip." Ellie asked

"I don't really want to talk about it right now I am tired." She said


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Chapter One

Rita had moved down to North Carolina a couple days after what in Vegas two years went past when she decided that it was time that she needed to tell Amy, Melina, and Ellie what happened in Vegas so she got on the phone to call Amy.

"Hello." Amy said

"Hey Ames it is Rita" she said

"Oh hi Rita how have you been." Amy asked

"Oh got married in Vegas, been good the normal stuff." Rita answered

"Oh that is good….WAIT YOU GOT MARRIED IN VEGAS!!" Amy yelled "Who did you get married to."

"I don't know I was drunk." Rita told her

"YOU WERE DRUNK!! Didn't I teach you anything?" Amy asked

"Dude you are like my age" Rita said

"Well we are all coming down to meet him." Amy said

"Funny thing about that I don't know who he is." Rita told her

"What do you mean that you don't know his name?" Amy asked

"Well he never gave one." Rita told her

"Okay well we are all coming down so get ready." Amy said

"Okay so what are you guys doing?" Rita asked

"We are all getting ready to go come to your house you going to come get us." Amy told her

"Yeh when you get here I will be there." Rita said

"Okay well we are buying the plane tickets and are on our way down." Amy said

"Okay well I am on my way to the airport." Rita said hanging up the phone getting in her black hummer and going to the airport to get them. They all saw Rita there and ran to her

"What did you think that you were doing marrying someone that you don't know?" Melina asked

"I don't know but I think that I am going to call Vegas and get the marriage license." Rita told her

"Well I think that is a good idea." Ellie said

"Well I am going to drive you back to the house so that you can drop your stuff off and then there is a car for each one of you, Mel I need you to go get the groceries, and Ames you and El can do what you want." Rita said getting in her car.

"Awe who is this little guy?" Amy asked

"That would be my son. The guy that I got married to in Vegas child."

Rita then pulled into her driveway showed them there rooms and the rest of the house and then left again to drop the baby off at a play date when she finally got back Mel went to go to the grocery store so that she could buy some food for them

"Guys I am starving so I am going to go to burger king. Do you guys want anything from there?" Amy asked

"No thanks." Rita said

"Okay whatever." Amy said leaving for her black Cadillac GTS.

"Well I am going to the salon to get my hair done I think that I am going to get it dyed." Ellie said getting in her Neon Green Mustang Convertible

"Well I think that I am going to go to the mall." Rita said getting in her Blood red SRT 10 dodge Viper.

At the grocery store Mel was getting ice cream for her when she rammed into another cart and the cereal that she and the guy she hit flew out the guy looked down at the cereal and saw cinnamon toast crunch and apple jacks

"Hey you got good taste in cereal." He said "My name Matt. What is yours?"

"Mine is Melina." She said

"Well that is cool." Matt said

"Well I better go so that I don't get killed. I was supposed to just buy groceries and then go back to my house." Melina said gathering up her things and grabbing the ice cream and paid and left to go back to the house.

At Burger King

"Welcome to Burger King can I take your order." The person behind the register asked.

"Can I have a number 1 large fries and a large Vanilla milkshake?" Amy asked

"That comes to 5.96." the kid said

Amy handed the guy the money and got the food, after she finished the food but she still had a milkshake she was walking out the door and someone hit into her and the milkshake went all over her.

"Oh I am so sorry I have an extra shirt in my car I give it to you." He said "I just got it dry-cleaned. My name is Jeff what you yours."

"You just spilled a milkshake on me and you want to know my name." Amy said grabbing the shirt and pulled it over her other one and then after she got it on took the other one off. Just then her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello." She said into the phone

"Hey Amy it Rita just wanted to let you know that when you get home I won't be there I am going to the mall to go to hot topic." Rita told her

"What you are not going with out me." She yelled

"Well than you better get here fast." Rita said then hung up the phone.

"So your name is Amy." Jeff said

"DID YOU LISTEN INTO MY PHONE CONVERSATION?!" Amy yelled

"Sorry I didn't mean to but have fun at the mall maybe we will see each other soon." Jeff said getting into the car and leaving.

Amy got into her car and headed for the mall.

Ellie went to the salon

"Can I get green highlights in my hair?" Ellie said

"Yeh sure this way." The person said sitting Ellie down next to a guy

"Greens a great color. Name Shane, what's yours." He asked shaking her hand

"It's Ellie, nice to meet you Shane." She said getting the color in her hair.

Rita was in her viper and on her way to the mall

"Hey Mel it is Rita I am on my way to the mall to go Hot Topic." She said

"Well I will meet you there." Melina said

Rita got out of her car and went into Hot Topic when she ran into someone and dropped her wallet and someone bent down to pick it up.

"Here you dropped this." Shannon said giving it back Rita, Rita reached for it with her right hand which she moved her wedding ring to her right ring finger when she went to grab it when the guy grabbed her hand and looked at the ring.

"Where did you get this?" He asked

"I don't know. Why do you want to know?" Rita said

"Because it looks exactly like mine." He said showing her his.

"They did make more than one." She told him

He than takes her ring off of her finger and looks at the engraving it say Shannon Brian Moore in it he than took his off and it said Rita Rose Moore inside of it.

"Can I have my ring back please?" Rita asked

"Why do you have my name engraved inside of you ring." He asked

"I don't know." Rita then tuned to walk away but Shannon grabbed her wrist

"I think that I have seen you somewhere before." He said

"Well I never met you." Rita said

"Well then I will just open up your wallet." Shannon said opening it and saw a picture of him and her.

Just then Amy and Jeff finally get to Hot Topic

"Dude why are you opening up a girl's wallet." Jeff asked

"Jeff come look at this." Shannon said

Jeff went over and saw a picture of her in a white dress and them kissing.

"Amy hurry up we have got to leave." Rita said grabbing her

When they reached Rita car.

"Rita you forgot your wallet." Amy said

"I forgot what." Rita asked

"You forgot your wallet." Amy said slowly

"Yeh that not the only thing that I forgot." Rita told her

"What else did you forget?" Amy asked

"I forgot my wedding ring to he has it." Rita told her "I will meet you at home. I need to drive around and clear my mind."

"Okay well be safe." Amy said leaving for her car

When Rita comes home she opens the door and sees….

(Find out who it is in the next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue

Chapter 2

Rita opens up the door and sees Shannon, Jeff, Matt and Shane sitting on the couch

"Rita I didn't want to let them in the forced there way in." Amy said

"Amy it is okay I think that I am just going to go for another ride." Rita said leaving the door and walking to her black hummer just as she was opening the door someone grabbed her arm and turned her around

"You know you shouldn't treat you husband like that." Shannon said putting emphasis on Husband

"Look I really need to go." Rita said trying to get her arm free from his grasp but he just tightened his grasp her

"Let me go your hurting me." Rita said using her other hand and pried his hand off of her arm she than got into the hummer and left.

He than walked back into the house

"Where is she going?" Shannon asked

"Does it look like I know where she is going?" Amy said with a sarcastic tone

"You do know where she is going other wise you would have said it sarcastically than." Jeff said as him, Shannon, Matt and Shane back her up into the corner and started to tickle her after three minutes she finally gave in

"She went to go pick up her baby." She said laughing

"Wait guys stop." Shannon said "What did you just say. I know that I heard something now what was it"

"I said something I never said anything." Amy said getting up and going outside

Rita had just picked up Shannon Brian Moore Jr when her phone rang.

"Hello." She said as she was buckling Shannon in his car seat.

"Rita I did something really bad." Amy said

"Amy what did you do." Rita asked

"I think that they know." She said

"You think that they know what." Rita answered

"I think that they know about the baby." She answered

"What happened that they know?" Rita asked

"They tickled me until I spilled it out because I wanted them to stop. I don't think that you should come here until...Um like never you need to move again." She told her

"Amy look it is fine I be there in a couple minutes." Rita said

"Okay I'm…" Amy got cut off by Shannon taking the phone

"Where are you?" He asked but all that he heard was a dial tone. He than grabbed Amy by the arm and took her back into the house.

"Now when we were ticking you, you said something what did you say." He asked

"I never said anything." Amy said just then Matt, Shane and Jeff started to tickle her again

"Okay, okay I give I will tell you what I said." Amy said

"Okay so what did you said?" Shannon asked

"She left so that she could go and pick up her kid." Amy said looking at her feet.

"How old is this kid?" Shannon asked again

"I don't know how old all that I know is that the father was someone that she married in Vegas." Amy said

"So then the kid is mine." Shannon asked

"Well if you are the one that married her in Vegas than yeh it is your kid." Amy told him

"Do you know the kids name." Shannon asked

"I think that she said it was Shannon Brian Moore Jr." Amy said

"Okay well than go do whatever you want." Shannon said as he went outside and waited for Rita to pull up. About 2 minutes later Rita pulled up and Shannon went out and was walking to the truck and was going to talk to her. Rita got out of the hummer and saw Shannon walking down when she got out she went into the back and was trying to unbuckle the baby when she felt something pull her out when she was pulled she looked and saw that it was Shannon.

"Rita I think that we need talk." Shannon told her as he lead her from the truck and to the porch steps and sits her down and goes in between her legs and looks at her in the eyes

"I wanted to talk to about the kid. I want a chance. I want us to be a family. I know what its like to grow up without a dad. It's not that great. I just really want a chance. Please give me one?" Shannon asked

"Okay I will give you a chance but you only get one and then that is it you screw up no more." Rita told him

Shannon got up and went to the hummer and got the baby out.

"Hey there baby I'm you dad." Shannon said

"Dada." The baby said

"That was his first word. And I am glad that it was Dada." Rita said walking over to them.

Just then Mel and Ellie just came back form doing what they were doing

"Hey guys what are you doing out here and who is he." Mel asked

"Sorry guys this is my husband Shannon Moore he is the one that I got married to in Vegas. Shannon this is my friend Mel and my sister Ellie." Rita said

"Well we are going to go inside so that we can cool off so that I can talk to Amy." Ellie said

When they went back inside they saw Jeff tickling Amy and her screaming at him to stop while Matt and Shane were on the floor laughing like crazy.

"Jeff stop please stop." Amy yelled

"Never I have found your weakness." Jeff said back

"Hey guys stop." Rita said just then they all look up and see Rita in the doorway with her hands on her hip. "What do you think that you are doing in my house do you know how many things I here are breakable. Stop and sit on the couch like adults would."

"Ah look at the baby." Jeff said getting up and going to where Shannon was to see the baby

"Dude I think that you are scaring my kid. So cut it out." Shannon said as he was holding the baby

"Well I was thinking about going to the park does anyone want to come with me and Shannon." Rita asked

"I do." Amy said along with Jeff


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue

Chapter Three

They all went to the park and let Shannon run around

"Hey I didn't know that you had your lip pierced and your nose." Shannon said

"Yeh I do. It is the same with Amy she has them to, the other one if we have more is for us to know and for you to find out." Rita said walking over to the baby and started to push him on the swing and Amy was getting pushed by Jeff and talking to him.

"Hey I think that we need to have a party before we go back to work so that we can have fun." Shannon said "What do you think Jeff."

"Yeh we should have it over at your place so that we can a pool party." Jeff said

"Okay well it is going to be us and the girls." Shannon said

"Who said that we wanted to come to your party?" Rita said taking the attention from the baby

"Yeh maybe we don't want to maybe we have better things to do." Amy said

"So what are you going to do then if you are not going to the party?" Jeff asked

"Well Rita watch Shannon and I have to watch her watch Shannon." Amy said

"But it her kid so why do you have to watch her watch her own kid." Jeff asked

"Because I want to and who are you my dad." Amy said

"Man how did you know." Jeff said

"Well Rita is going." Shannon said

"No I am not." Rita said turning her attention back to the baby

"Yes you are I am your husband and I say you go." Shannon said

"You use that husband card way to much." Rita said

"Well I'm not going unless Rita is. So that means that I am not going." Amy said

"And besides Shannon I have to watch the baby I can't be going to parties." Rita said

"Well than bring him or hire a baby sitter." Shannon said

"Okay what part of I can't be going to parties don't you understand." Rita said

"I think that he doesn't understand the don't and no that you say." Amy said

"Well I think that we need to get back little Shannon here needs his nap." Rita said going back to the car and then buckling in Shannon and going home.

The next day was Shannon party was going on and Rita and Amy were going to go over and surprise them

"Okay well Amy I am getting Shannon dressed and then we can leave." Rita said

"Okay well I will be down stairs watching TV." Amy said leaving

"Okay Amy we are ready to go." Rita said

"Okay than let roll." Amy said

Rita and Amy were getting into the car and went to Shannon house to go to the party but when they got there they saw a bunch of cars and they went inside they saw Shannon kissing another girl and then they saw Jeff kissing a girl

"Rita you almost dropped the baby." Amy said

"Amy take the baby I need to go do something." Rita said handing the baby to her

"Yeh I have to do something to." Amy said when she turned around she saw Shane "Here Shane take the baby." She gave him the baby and walked off

The next thing that they heard was splashes and Shannon, the girl and Jeff and the girl in the water splashing and them trying to get out. When Shannon got out

"What the fuck was that for?" Shannon yelled

"You said that you wanted a chance, you wanted us to be a family, and the fact that I am your wife." Rita yelled

"Well I take that back." Shannon yelled

"Well than take it." Rita said as she took her ring off and gave it to him "And as for your kid don't worry we will be fine." Everybody that was at the party was watching in silence.

"Come on Amy let's go." Rita said leaving

They found Matt and Shane covering the baby eyes and ears

"What are you doing give me my kid." Rita said

"Well we didn't want him to see it." Shane said

"Well I didn't want him to hear it." Matt said

"Well thanks we are gone." Rita and Amy got into the car and went back home. When they got there Ellie and Mel were there

"Hey how did the party go?" Ellie said

"Go pack your shit we are moving." Rita yelled going upstairs to pack.

When Rita and Amy came down with all there stuff and were packing in the car

"Why aren't you guys packed." Amy asked

"We don't want to move Matt and Shane didn't do anything." Ellie said "Fine then live here, come on Amy let's go." Rita grabbed her keys and left

There new house was in Charlotte North Carolina Amy was getting sick and she wanted to go and get a test to see if she was pregnant

"Rita I think that I am pregnant." Amy told her

"Do you know for sure?" Rita asked

"No I was going to buy a pregnancy test but with the throwing up I can hardly move." Amy explained to her

"Okay then you stay here and I will go and buy it." Rita said "I will take Shannon so that you don't have to watch him."

"Okay thank you Rita." Amy said

Rita went to the store in Raleigh to buy the test and some food, Rita just put the test in her hand when she ran into Shannon, Jeff, and Matt

"Hi Rita, how have you been." Matt asked

"I been good and so has this little man." Rita told him ignoring Shannon and Jeff

"Hey Rita." Shannon said

"Hey Shannon." Rita said back "Well it has been good seeing you I have to get going."

"Are you pregnant?" Shannon asked

"What does it matter it wouldn't be yours." Rita told him

"What did you cheat on me?" Shannon said

"No you cheated on me, I called it quits remember that." Rita said leaving paying for the stuff and going back to her car when she felt someone grab her

"Who in the hell do you think you are." Shannon asked

"I think that I am someone that you better take your hands off." Rita said

"I want to see my kid." Shannon said

"No you gave up that right when you took back the part where you wanted a chance and wanted us to be a family." Rita said getting in the car and leaving

(Is Amy pregnant or is it just the flu. Is Rita pregnant find out in the next chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue

Chapter Four

"Hey Ames I am home." Rita yelled

"Thank god that you are back did you get the test." Amy asked

"Yeh it is right here." Rita said

"Okay well I need to know." Amy said going upstairs after Fifteen minutes passed

"I don't think that I can read it can you tell me the result." Amy asked

"Amy it is positive you are having a baby." Rita told her

"What am I going to do I don't think that I can be a mom." Amy said

"Amy look I felt the same way with Shannon but I am doing better than ever with him. I think that you would make a great mom." Rita said

"Thanks I feel a lot better." Amy told her

"So I am taking a guess on that the baby's father is Jeff." Rita asked

"Yeh I don't know what I should do." Amy said

"I think that you should be like me and deal with it yourself you don't really need him." Rita told her "Hey I am going to be with you through the whole thing. You don't need him."

"Thanks Rita that means a lot." Amy told her

"Well no problem." Rita said "What are friend for."

One mouth later

"Come on Amy you are going to be late for the doctor's appointment." Rita yelled

"I don't want to go." Amy yelled back

"Well to bad get down here we need to make sure that your baby is okay." Rita yelled

"I don't care." Amy said

"Don't make me come up there and drag you down here and put you in the car." Rita yelled up the stairs

"Fine I am coming." Amy said

Two Months later

"Okay Amy I am going to have to go to work if you need anything just call." Rita said

"Okay fine whatever." Amy said

"Well make sure that Shannon is in bed by 4 for his nap and if I am not home by 8 make sure that he is in bed." Rita said leaving.

"Okay well that is fine will do just go." Amy said watching the TV. She watched TV until 4 and than put Shannon down for his nap, 8 rolled around and she put in bed again so that he would be asleep. Around 10 Rita finally came home.

"And where we you?" Amy asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Rita said going up stairs giving Shannon a kiss and then going to bed.

The next day Rita woke up and Amy was there.

"Where were you last night?" Amy asked

"I said that I didn't want to talk about it." Rita said

"Well I want to know why you were late." Amy told her

"I went to a party last night." Rita said

"And that is what you don't want to talk about." Amy said almost laughing

"I saw Shannon there." Rita told her

"Oh what happened?" Amy asked concerned

"…. I don't want to talk about it." Rita said getting up

"What did you do?" Amy said grabbing her arm

"Something really stupid." Rita said to her and than left to get Shannon and giving him some food and went upstairs and got changed into a pair of jeans with holes in it and a baby doll T-shirt with skulls and cross bones on it.

"Rita please tell me you didn't do what I think that you did." Amy asked

"What did you think that I did?" Rita said

"I think that you did the thing that got you pregnant with Shannon." Amy said

"…" Rita didn't say anything and walked away. But Amy grabbed her arm

"You did, didn't you?" Amy said

"God I am so stupid. What I am going to do if I wind up pregnant again I can't go through it alone." Rita told her

"You wouldn't be going though it alone I would be there with you." Amy said "Okay well I am going to go on the phone."

"Why who are you going to call." Rita asked

"Mel and Ellie." Amy replied

"Why do you need to call them?" Rita asked

"So that they can go and kill Shannon." Amy said

"How about you don't and say that you did." Rita told her

"Fine what ever." Amy said

Three Months later

"Man none of my clothes fit anymore and it sucks." Amy said

"We will go shopping for clothes." Rita said

"I hate getting fat." Amy told her

Four Months later

"Man I want to call Jeff." Amy said

"Yeh well you are going to go through this with me." Rita said

"But I still want to call." Amy said

"Just think of him kissing that other girl when you want to call him that will make you not want to talk to him."

Five Months later

"We just went shopping two months ago and I already need more clothes." Amy complained

"Well that is what it is going to be like but it is worth it when you see your baby." Rita told her "Come on we will go shopping again and I will buy the clothes this time."

"Fine, I still hate getting fat." Amy said getting up

Six Months Later

"How much longer until this baby to come out." Amy yelled

"In about three months." Rita told her

"God I want it out now." Amy yelled

Seven Months Later

"I hate this kid." Amy yelled

"No you don't you are just saying that." Rita said

"The baby is making me fat." Amy said

Eight Months Later

"Yes one more month until this thing is out of me." Amy said

"Okay can you be more excited about it." Rita asked her

"You haven't been trough this." Amy said

"I have a three year old son. Yes I have." Rita told her

Nine Months Later

"I hate you, you did this to me." Amy yelled at Rita

"No I didn't Jeff did." Rita told her

"Well you closer than he is so you did this to me." Amy said

"Fine okay whatever." Rita said back

(Does Jeff ever find out about the baby?)


	6. Chapter 6

Prologue

Chapter Five

Three Years later on Shannon's fifth birthday

"Okay I will get the door because you Amy are so lazy." Rita said getting off the couch and answering the door it reviled Matt, Mel, Shane and Ellie.

"Hey guys come in." Rita said letting them in and then she saw THEM, Shannon and Jeff

"Who and the hell invited you." Rita asked them

"Look I want to be here for my kid." Shannon said

"You haven't been here in the last three years; you don't need to be here now." Rita said

"Look I want another chance." Shannon said

"No I gave you one chance you not getting another; you broke my heart I not letting back in." Rita said going to close the door

"Look I want to be here for him, I don't need another chance with you." Shannon said

"Well than I guess that you won't have any problems signing the divorce papers." Rita said

"Just let me and Jeff in and we give the kid his present and then we will leave." Shannon said

"Fine you get in say happy birthday, and then you get the hell out of my house and stay away." Rita said letting them in.

When they walked in they heard Mel and Ellie

"Oh can I go and see the baby." Mel said

"Yeh she is upstairs in her crib." Rita told her

"Okay let's go." Ellie said grabbing Mel hand and dragging her upstairs, followed by Matt and Shane.

"Hey there Shannon here is your birthday present." Shannon said giving it to him

"Hey Amy the baby woke up you need see what up." Mel said

"I will be back in a minute Rita." Amy said leaving her with Jeff and Shannon.

"Come on Shannon mommy will take you outside so that you can see your present." Rita said taking him outside so that he could see the swing set

"Thank you mommy can I go and play in it." He looked up with pleading eyes

"Yeh go ahead." Rita said "Just be careful."

"Yes thanks mom." He said

"Are you already trying to out do me?" Shannon said coming up behind her when she gave him the present

"Let's go inside to talk about this." Rita said pulling him into the house and in the living room

"Why are you always trying to out do me?" Shannon yelled

"Maybe because I his mom and I have been here his whole life." Rita yelled

"Well and whose fault is that though." Shannon yelled back

"That would be your fault it not mine fault that you cheated on me." Rita yelled

"Well no it is actually yours because you won't give me another chance." Shannon yelled

"I told you that you only had one chance if you screwed it up than you wouldn't get another one. Now you screwed up so whose fault is that." Rita through back into his face

"Why do you always have to bring it up when you talk to me about it?" Shannon yelled

Rita looked over Shannon's shoulder and saw her kid with tears in his eyes.

"Shannon." Rita said brushing past him and going to the kid.

"Mom why do you and dad have to fight, why can't we be a family, with me you and dad living all under the same roof, why mom. Why?" He asked

"Look baby something happened to, mom and dad and we just don't love each other like we used to anymore." Rita tried to explain

"I wish that I was never born." He said running out the back door and away

"Shannon, come back." Rita yelled and started to chase after him as Shannon just watched.

"Dude your kid just ran away and all you can do is stand here like an idiot." Jeff asked

"I don't know what to do man I still think that I am in love with Rita." Shannon told him

"Well than do something about it." Jeff told before walking away

"Why don't you follow your own advice?" Shannon asked him "You can see in your eyes that you still love Amy."

Just then than Shannon ran back in with tears I his eyes and ran upstairs to Amy

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff yelled

"Shannon." Amy said going to the kid.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Shannon said

"Shannon calm down what happened to mommy." Amy asked him

"Mommy hit car." Shannon told her

"Your mom went out side and hit a car." Jeff asked

"Car hit mommy." Shannon screamed

Amy ran outside followed by Shannon and Jeff, Amy saw Rita lying on the street not moving.

"Someone call 911." Amy screamed going to Rita

At the hospital

"Are there people here for Rita Moore?" The doctor asked

"Yeh right here." Amy said "Is she okay."

"Well she broke her arm, and a couple ribs, she also has a concussion, her body went into coma so that it could heal it's self but there is the chance that she might never wake up, but we will worry about that later. She will need someone to take care of her."

"I would but I can't." Amy said

"And why would that be." Jeff asked

"I wanted to see if I could move closer to you so that you can see your daughter more." Amy told him

"Why don't you just move in with me, so that I can see her everyday?" Jeff asked

"I think that is a great idea." Amy said

"I killed mommy." Shannon said as he sat next to her bed as he watched the monitors

"Look it not your fault your mom did it to protect you, she didn't want to see here I think that it would hurt her more for to see you where she is." Shannon told him

"It is still my fault if I didn't run away she wouldn't be here." The kid told him

"It not all your fault if we weren't fighting you wouldn't have done that so your not the only one to blame, and when she wakes up I will try to make it better with us." Shannon said

The next 2 days went past before Rita woke up looked over and saw two people that she didn't recognize

"Who are you?" Rita asked

"I am your husband and this is your son. I am Shannon and he is Shannon Jr." Shannon told her.

"Where is my wedding ring then?" Rita asked

"You are in the hospital and it had to be taking off and they gave it to me." Shannon said taking it out so that she could see it.

"Oh okay do you know when I am going to get out of here." Rita asked

"I will go get the doctor." Shannon said "Hey guys I wanted to let you know that Rita is awake and I told her that we are married so don't tell that we hate each other I want to try to make it work"

"Fine we won't but what are you going to do if she remembers." Amy asked him

"I don't know when the time comes I will deal with that." Shannon said "Rita awake so I have to go and get the doctor."

Over the next month Rita had flashbacks of her and Shannon fighting, her calling it quits, pushing him in the pool, and bright lights.

"You son of a bitch you lied to me." Rita said yelling at Shannon

"What do you mean that I lied to you?" Shannon asked

"I hate you ass hole." Rita yelled

"Rita just think of what happened after you woke up think, think about how happy we were, how happy we could be." Shannon told her

"How can I be with you when you lied to me? I have to leave I can't even stand to be in the same room as you." Rita said turning to leave but Shannon grabbed her arm and turned her to him and kissed her but Rita just smacked him and left.

Rita went over to Amy house

"Shannon come on we are leaving." Rita yelled in the house.

"Rita what wrong." Amy said

"Don't talk to me." Rita yelled "Come on Shannon get a move on it."


	7. Chapter 7

Prologue

Chapter Six

Shannon came down the stairs

"Mom what's going on?" He asked

"Come on we are leaving." Rita said

"Are we going to go and see dad." He asked

"Not everything revolves around him." Rita yelled

"Where are we going?" He asked

Jeff came out of house

"What's going on?" Jeff asked

"I don't know but she yelled at me." Amy said "I think that something bad is going to happen to her."

"We are moving." Rita yelled buckling him in his booster seat, Rita got into the car and was driving away when she got two stops signs away from Amy's house when she went to go trough the sign and got hit by a car on her side.

All that Shannon heard was his mommy screaming in pain and he unbuckled his booster seat and ran back to Amy and Jeff's house knocking in a hurry. When Jeff opened the door and saw Shannon covered in blood. Jeff took him in and checked him over for cuts and gave him a pair of clean clothes to change into.

"Shannon why were you covered in blood." Jeff said

"My mom got hurt." Shannon said

"Amy!" Jeff yelled

"What Jeff I was changing Jessica." Amy said coming down "Why is Shannon here."

"He said that his mom got hurt." Jeff said

"Well than I guess that it was too bad for her." Amy said

"She was in a car accident it was cool except for the fact she was screaming, but still cool. There was blood everywhere. I think that she is dead, but it was so cool." Shannon said

Jeff and Amy ran to where there car was and heard screaming and saw blood in the passenger window and where Shannon was sitting

"Oh my god Rita." Amy said running to the passenger door and opening it "Jeff don't stand like idiot call 911." Amy said

"Amy I feel cold." Rita said

"Come on Rita just hold on a little longer we are getting help." Amy told her

"Amy I am sorry." Rita said and started to cough

"What are you sorry for?" Amy said

"For yelling at you, I wasn't mad at you I was mad at Shannon." Rita told her

"Okay well don't talk anymore." Amy told her

"I'm colder, I see a light." Rita told her.

"Whatever you do don't go into that light." Amy said with tears in her eyes

"I'm glade that we were friends, and I'm sorry that it had to end this way." Rita said before closing her eyes

"No come on Rita, get up, don't go." Amy said letting the tears fall loose

Amy was pulled away by the EMT getting Rita out of the car and they resuscitated her and took her to the emergency room

In Rita's world she saw herself and she started to talk

"You need to give Shannon a second chance." They said

"Why he lied to me." Rita told her

"In your mind he lied to you but look in your heart look at the memory's that you had you were always laughing and talking, never yelling and look at how happy your son was. If he told you that you hated him you wouldn't have those memories with him, if you could would you take back the memories back would you." They said

"Now that I see it your way, no I probably wouldn't." Rita told them

"Well than you need to give him a second chance, I think that you are always fighting with him because you know in your heart that you love him but you are afraid to admit it. He is your soul mate you need to see that." They said "You need to go back to you friends and family it's not your time yet."

When Rita woke up she saw Shannon praying to himself

"Hey." Rita said with a raspy voice

"Thank god you are okay; I don't what I do with out here in my life." Shannon said going over to her bed.

"Shannon I am sorry that I have been such a bitch lately." Rita said

"Look it is okay I understand." Shannon told her "I am going to go and get the doctor so that he can talk to us."

"Okay, and Shannon I love you." Rita told him

"I love you to." He said leaving

He came back in with doctor

"Well it is good to see that you are up." The doctor told her

"Thanks I guess." Rita said

"Doctor what damage has been done." Shannon asked him

"Well she broke her leg, arm and some ribs. She also had a miscarriage, I am sorry I let you talk about this." The doctor told them leaving the room

"Doctor how far along was I." Rita asked

"You were almost about a month, I am sorry for your lose." He said

Rita was just silent before she broke down in tears.

"Rita is this because you lost the baby." Shannon said

"I couldn't even keep my own baby safe." Rita said as she broke into more tears.

"Rita we can have more, if that is what you want." Shannon told her

"I want to see the doctor, Shannon; I need to do it alone." Rita said to him

"Rita…" Shannon started

"Shannon just get me the damn doctor." Rita yelled

"Fine I get you the doctor." Shannon said leaving the room

Later on the doctor came into the room

"Your husband said that you needed to speak to me." The doctor stated

"What was the gender of the baby?" Rita asked

"That makes the grieving worse if you know the gender of the baby." He stated

"Just tell what the hell my baby gender was." Rita screamed

"It was twins, they were boys." The doctor told her

"I killed to kids, because I was stupid to not put on a seatbelt." Rita said

"Look I will go and get your husband." The doctor said

"No I need to be alone for a while." Rita said

"Look we don't advise the you need to be with somebody." He said

"Get Out." Rita screamed and through the vase of flowers at the doctor head.


	8. Chapter 8

Prologue

Chapter Seven

By the time that Shannon got back to the room everything that Rita owned was gone and there was a letter on the bed that said

'Shannon by the time that you get this letter I will be gone. I need sometime to think about what happened, don't come looking for me I will come home when I can. No matter what happens remember that I love you and I always will. Tell Amy that I am happy for her and Jeff, but I don't think that I will be there at her wedding, and tell Mel and Ellie that I am happy for them on their pregnancies. Tell Shannon that mommy loves him but needed to straighten things out before I can see him. I love you Shannon I just need time for myself.'

Shannon ran out of Rita's room and ran to the waiting room

"Hey do you guys know where Rita is." Shannon asked

"No why. She didn't leave didn't she; she was my matron of honor." Amy said

"She's not in her room and she left this." Shannon said giving them the letter.

About one month passed with no word from Rita so Shannon thought that it would be good for Shannon Jr. if he got back with Ashley so that he would have a women figure in his life.

The next five months passed and Amy decided that she can't wait for Rita forever to get back so she was planning the wedding for next month when all of a sudden there was a knock at her front door when Amy opened her front door and saw someone standing there.

"Can I help you?" Amy asked the girl

"What Ames did I really change that much." The girl asked

"Rita is that you." Amy asked

"The one and only." Rita told her.

"Oh my god I love the hair, the outfit and all of those tattoos." Amy said hugging her. She had blond hair with black and red highlights, she also got Chinese "Dare to dream" on the inside of her wrist, Hope in Japanese on her shoulder, broken heart with wings on her lower back, an ankle bracelet with a cross on it, an a hour glass with flames and little stars on her hip, heart with wings around it on her belly button, a skull and cross bone on the inside of her ankle, and a dragon like Amy on her calf, she also got body piercing that included, her belly button, 5 in her ears and also her tongue. Just then Jeff comes downstairs with Shannon and saw Amy hugging a person.

"I can't believe that you are here." Amy yelled while hugging her and jumping up and down

"Okay Ames I think that you jumped up and down enough." Rita said backing up

"I still can't believe that you are here, where are you staying at." Amy asked

"Where we used to live at, yeh that is where I am at." Rita told her

"Hey baby who is this." Jeff said

"Well baby you remember…" Amy started but was cut off by Rita

"Hi I am Nicole." Rita lied seeing that Shannon was there

"You look like someone that I used to know." Shannon said shaking her hand

"Nope I meet Amy here when I lived in Texas." Rita said

"Well that is cool than, look I have to get back to Shannon, and with Ashley having the baby soon I have to get home." Shannon told them

"Yeh I have to get going to, I see you when I see you." Rita said turning and walking down the steps to her car and getting in the hummer that Shannon realized.

"What is your real name?" Shannon asked

"My name is Nicole." Rita said

"Stop lying to me." Shannon yelled

"Look I have no idea who the hell you are so leave me alone." Rita yelled back getting in the hummer and leaving

At Amy's wedding

"I can't believe that this girl that just came is her matron of honor." Ashley said

"Look it her wedding she can do what she wants." Ellie said

"Do you guys want to know what Shannon told me?" Ashley said

"What did he tell you?" Mel asked

"He said that when his wife gets back that he is going to divorce her and get married to me." Ashley said with a smile on her face

"Oh my god Ellie, Mel I haven't seen you guys in forever." Rita said going and hugging them. "Oh hi what's your name?"

"Oh I am Ashley." She said

"How do you know Amy and Jeff?" Rita asked

"Oh I am dating there one friend Shannon Moore." She said

"Oh well I have to go and check on Amy." Rita said leaving them

With Amy and Rita, Rita was helping her get in her dress

"I love the corset look on you Ames." Rita said helping her get it on.

"Yeh I think that your dress is pretty to." Amy said "I glade that I got it in light purple so that it matched the others, but the two piece is better for you, except for the fact that you belly button ring hangs out."

"But hey, at least it is you have your favorite color." Rita said

Rita and Shannon were walking up the aisle and went to their spots, followed by Matt and Mel, than Shane and Ellie, and Christian and Ashley, than Shannon came out with the rings and saw his mom standing there.

"Mommy." Shannon yelled running to her, she than bent down and gave him a hug and picked him up

Jessica came out with the flowers putting them the ground and saw her godmother.

"Nana." Jessica ran over to her, she bent down and gave her an hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Amy came out in her wedding dress and went up with Jeff

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health?" The preacher asked

"I Do." Jeff said putting the ring on Amy finger

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health?" He asked

"I Do." Amy said putting the ring on his finger

"If there is any reason this man and this woman shouldn't be wedded speak now or forever hold your peace." He said

(Does anybody say anything or does it a good)


	9. Chapter 9

Prologue

Chapter Eight

"What are you doing back you not even supposed to be here?" Shannon yelled

"What about you as soon as I left I can see that you couldn't wait to go back to Ashley." Rita yelled

"You may kiss your bride." The preacher said

Jeff and Amy kiss and then listened to the fight

"And what you said in the dressing room I heard it all, you are so lucky that you are pregnant or I would beat the shit out of you." Rita said turning to Ashley

"No you lucky that I am pregnant." Ashley said

"You know what just wait until after this baby is born I will take you." Rita said just then Ashley came up and then pulled one of her snakebites out so Rita was bleeding on the dress.

"You better get her out of here before I kill her." Amy yelled

Shannon got to Ashley but not before she ripped Rita belly button ring out because she saw it Rita let out a scream, Ellie and Mel's jaws drop when they see how much blood is on the dress. She turned around and looked at Jeff.

"You better tell him to get her out of here or I will beat the crap out of you." Rita said

"Okay come on Shannon I will escort you to the exit." Jeff said

"Rita come on I think that we need to get you to the hospital." Amy said just then Ashley water broke

"Shannon the baby coming." Ashley said

"Amy I don't feel to good." Rita before she started to fall, Shannon ran back and caught her, and handed her to Matt, before having to run to Ashley to catch her to.

At the hospital

"Okay well Rita will be okay just lost a lot of blood." The doctor said

"Well I am here to give you information Ashley's baby, she is alive a kicking. Samantha Marie Moore is what they named the baby." the other doctor said

Rita heard the information on Ashley and her baby so she went out the exit with her kid with her and hailed a cab got in it and left to go to her law firm so that she could draw up divorce papers.

Amy and Jeff went on there honeymoon and left Jessica with Rita

"Look guys I am going to drop you off at Matt and Mel's house okay. I have something that I need to take care of." Rita said to them

"Yeh Uncle Matt." Shannon said

Rita dropped them off at Matt's house and drove to Shannon's house and Ashley opened the door.

"What do you want?" Ashley said in a nasty tone.

"Baby who is it." Shannon asked from inside the house walking to the door to see Rita

"Shannon can I talk to you." Rita said

Ashley went to say something but the baby started to cry so she left to go check on her

"What do you want Rita." Shannon asked

"I wanted to give you these." Rita said handing him the divorce papers "I hope that you and Ashley are happy together."

Rita went down to the car with tears in her eyes she drove until she found a place that she could pull over and she broke down.

Shannon just realized what happened

"Hey Ashley I need to go to the store I will be back later." Shannon said getting in the car and trying to find Rita when he saw her truck on the side of the road, pulled over got out and went to her door and saw her crying he opened the door up

"What are you doing here I thought that you would be signing the divorce papers." Rita said wiping her eyes and looking down

"Look at me please let me explain, I don't want a divorce I want to be with you. I love you, not Ashley." Shannon said

"Just give me the divorce than, I need out of this relationship, please Shannon for me than do it for me." Rita said crying

"You don't mean that Rita." Shannon told her

"Yes Shannon, I do, I am done with this relationship, just give me the divorce." Rita told him

"Fine if that what you want. Do you have a pen?" Shannon asked getting the divorce papers and Rita gave him the pen he than signed it and gave it to her.

"I love you Rita, I always will." Shannon said leaving.

"Shannon." Rita yelled he turned around and saw Rita running to him, she than kissed him on the lips

"I love you to; I just can't do this anymore." She walked back to her car and he watched her drive out of his life with the papers.

Rita went back to Matt and Mel's house but saw that the car was gone, she then went to Shane and Ellie's house but there car was gone when she turned on her cell phone she saw that she had two missed calls when she listened to them and know that Melina and Ellie were in labor at the hospital, she called Amy and left a message for her and then went to her office and sent the divorce papers in and then went into the hospital so that she would be there, when she got there she saw her kid and he looked scared when he saw her he ran to her and when she went to picked him up and pulled her stitches in her stomach, and she started to bleed through her white shirt while she was holding Shannon even though she was in pain that is when, Jessica saw her and she bent down to her and picked her up to and was sitting on the ground and the front of her shirt was covered in blood.

"Mom why is your shirt covered in blood." Shannon asked

"Yeh Nana why are you covered in blood." Jessica asked

"Don't worry about it I am okay." Rita told them

Just then Shannon walked in trough the door and saw Shannon and Jessica on the floor and went over to them and sees them around Rita, he then looks at them and when Rita stands up he see the blood on her shirt

"Hey what did you do?" He asked

"What does it matter what happened, where your lover at." Rita said

"Damn I was just trying to help you." Shannon said

"Well don't I don't need your help, we" she said pointing to him and then her "are not together anymore. So just stay out of it."

"Fine I think that we just need to stay on different sides of the room now." Shannon said

"Well that would be a good idea I will stay on this half and you stay on that half." Rita said pointing at the other side.

"Fine but don't even think about talking to me." Shannon told her and went to the other side

"I wasn't going to anyway." Rita said

Just than Amy and Jeff came in and went to her

"Man you can sense the sexual tension in here." Jeff said

"You can say that again." Amy said just then she felt a tug on her shirt

"Mommy what is sexual tension." Jessica asked

"Ask you dad sweetie he is the one that brought it up." Amy said to her

Just then Jeff felt a tug on his shirt

"Daddy what is sexual tension." Jessica asked

"It something that you feel in the air." Jeff said

"I don't feel anything in the air." Jessica pointed out to them

"Go ask Uncle Shannon, I think that he explain better." Jeff said

"Okay." Jessica said going over to him and started to pull on his pant leg to get his attention

"Yes sweetie, what do you need?" Shannon asked


	10. Chapter 10

Prologue

Chapter Nine

"Uncle Shan what is sexual tension." Jessica asked

"Um go ask Uncle Matt." Shannon said

"I can't go ask Uncle Matt his wife having a baby." Jessica said

"Well than go ask Aunt Rita." Shannon said

"Okay but someone better tell me or I be angry." Jessica said

She than went over to Rita who was eating and apple

"Nana what is sexual tension." Jessica said

All of a sudden Rita started to choke on the apple and Jeff and Amy just started to laugh.

"Mom you need to help Nana." Jessica said

All that Amy did was laugh

"Dad help her I don't want Nana to die." Jessica said to him but like her mom just laughed.

Shannon than started to realize that his mom was chocking, and then his dad was just looking and wondering what she was chocking on. He than started to pat her back and than Jessica came over to help and eventually the apple come out and Rita got up and went to the trash can and started throwing up just then Matt and Shane came running out announcing that sex of there babies

"I had three girls." Shane said

"I had three boys." Matt said

"Oh that is cute, what are there names." Rita asked

"Emily Crystal Helms, Elizabeth Marie Helms, and Emma Maria Helms." Shane said

"Mathew Moore Hardy Jr., Michael Nero Hardy, and Mason Carlos Hardy." Matt announced

When Shannon turned six, Rita started to get phone calls from the school about Shannon, he was in fights and that is doesn't stop than he is going to have to be expelled from there.

"Shannon talk to me why are you acting like this, I just got told that if you get into one more fight that you get expelled, is that what you want." Rita asked him

"Mom it is none of your damn business." Shannon told her and started to walk away,

"Don't you walk away from me?" Rita said "You walk away and I send you to your dads."

"Good than that means that I won't be around a bitch like you." Shannon said

"Yeh that is what you think, he brings home a different girl everyday." Rita told him

"No mom he is getting married to Ashley." Shannon said

"Pack your things you can stay with him." Rita said

"Mom I thought that you know." Shannon told her

"Get your things packed now I can't deal with you any more I am done. I done trying to be nice and I am done with being your mom, maybe you can ask Ashley to be it for you." Rita said

"Mom come on I will be better don't make me go live with him." Shannon said

"I can't handle this right now; he can do a better job at raising you." Rita said "Now go get the things that you need I am going to take you over there in a couple minutes so hurry up."

A couple minutes went passed when Shannon came down with a bag on his shoulder and a suitcase on the ground.

"There mom I am ready to go." Shannon said

"Okay well I will go put those outside in the car." Rita said taking them from him and putting them in the truck and going back in

"Okay all set lets go." Rita said

"Fine whatever I hate you." Shannon said getting in the truck

"One day you will understand Shannon." Rita said under her breath she got in and dove him over to Shannon's and dropped him off

They went to the door and knocked when Ashley and Shannon both answered the door.

"Rita what do you want." Ashley said

"Ashley go play with Samantha I will handle this." Shannon told her giving her a kiss "Rita what are you doing here."

"I came to drop Shannon off he is going to be living here a while I can't deal with his attitude anymore, I am done being called a bitch when he doesn't get his way, I am done with the it is none of my damn business, and I am done with him saying that he hates me. Just take him Shannon, you win I am done, I broken just like you and Ashley wanted I just hurt so much that I can't take it." Rita said

Shannon said "Rita what is really going on here."

"Just take Shannon there now you got your perfect family, and I'm not in it." Rita said leaving

"Mom!!" Shannon screamed from the house trying to get out of his dad arms Rita's eyes filled up with tears but she had to do it. Just than Ashley came to the door

"I see that she not even a good mom." Ashley said with a smile on her face

"Shut up you damn bitch she is a better mom than you ever will fucking will be." Shannon screamed

"Shannon don't talk like that to Ashley, she will be you step mom soon." Shannon reminded him

"And the day that it happens will be the day I fucking die I hate all of you." Shannon yelled and ran upstairs to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Prologue

Chapter Ten

Rita went to the mall to calm her nerves she went to hot topic, she then went to the food court and got some ice cream because when she gets upset she always stuffs her face with sweets.

"Hey is this seat taken." A guy asked

"No, you can sit there if you want." Rita told him as he got into the chair.

"My name is John Cena, what is yours." John asked

"It is Rita Moore." She said she stilled had to get her last name changed she just never had the time, with babysitting the kids when people wanted to go out and dealing with Shannon she just had no time on her hand.

"I know a person with the last name Moore. Do you know a Shannon Moore?" He asked

"Yeh that would be my Ex-husband." Rita told him

"Well if he is your ex why do you still have his last name." He said

"Because since I am single now, I am the person that has to watch all of my friends kids and I never have time for my self, with my kid getting into trouble all the time because me and Shannon got a divorce, me and my kid we just didn't see eye to eye like we used to but today he is over at his dads because I told him that I was done." Rita told him

"You really didn't mean that you were done forever with your kid." He asked her

"No just until he cleans up his act." Rita told him

"What is he doing, if you don't mind me asking?" He said

"Well when I got the phone call today he told me that it was none if my damn business, he than called me a bitch, and than said that he hated me and I get this treatment almost everyday." Rita told him "Hey look I got to go; I have to get to work. Hey here is my number, give me a call when you want to hang out." She said handing him the napkin.

"Thanks I will, now that your kid is gone for a while don't forget to get your last name changed." He said

"Thanks I will do that when I go to work." Rita said

Rita had to go home change into a pencil black skirt and a black tank top with a suit jacket over top of it. When she got to work her secretary handed he some papers on it was one that Shannon was suing for sole custody and the trial was at five and it was about four thirty now so she got into the car and went to the hearing.

"Please rise, Judge Lexi Borne presiding, court now in session."

"This case is against Rita Moore." The judge asked "This is for custody of Shannon Moore Jr. is that correct."

"Yes your honor that is correct." Shannon said

"Okay well please state your half." The judge said looking at Shannon

"We meet in Vegas and she left we met again at the mall and I found out that I had a two year old kid, I than got a chance and she than left again." Shannon said

"Well why did she leave than?" The judge asked

"I don't know you honor." Shannon said

"Your honor if I may speak the reason that I left again is because I told him that he had one chance that was it and if he blow it we were gone." Rita said

"Well how did he blow his chance with the kid?" The judge asked

"I found him kissing another girl, so me and my one friend left." Rita told her

"Why did you drop him off at his dads?" The judge asked

"He has been having problems in school, getting into fights and almost getting expelled, I thought that him going to his dads would straighten him out, when we had this problem before I did it he came back a different kid, but since we are divorced he just changed again when the divorce finally went through." Rita told her

"Your honor I haven't seen my kid in almost four months." Shannon said

"That is still no reason to take your kid, I can give you weekends and some time during the summer or you can talk to Rita, if you don't stop this case I will give Rita full custody of the child, which means that you will never be allowed to see your kid again, unless Rita lets you."

"Your honor can I state another fact, I got into a car accident and I lost twins, I left for a little while, for the record me and Shannon were still married, I came back home after about five months because I need to heal, when I came back, him and that girl in the chair were having a baby, that is adultery and is cheating. That is another reason that I kept our kid away from him." Rita said

"Okay well Mr. Moore what do you want to do, get some custody, or talk to Rita about it or never see your kid at all." The judge asked

"I think that I will just talk to Rita when I can see my kid." Shannon told her

"Okay judgment for the plaintiff." The judge said

When they got outside of the court room there kid came over.

"Mom I am so sorry I want to come back home." Shannon said

"Okay well come on. Do you have your things here or do we have to stop at your dads place to get them?" Rita asked

"They are here dad told me to bring them just in case you got custody." Shannon said

"Okay well come on lets go." Rita said taking his bags

"Good job in there Rita, what didn't have the money to hire a lawyer." Ashley said

"I won't ever need to hire a lawyer because I am one." Rita said grabbing his things and taking them to the car.

When Rita and Shannon got home there was a knock at the door

"Shannon can you answer that I am making dinner." Rita said from the kitchen

When Shannon got up and answered it

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here."

"Is your mother home?" The guy asked

"Shannon who is there." Rita came out with a plate and nearly dropped it

(Who is it, is it Shannon, Jeff, Matt, or that guy she meet at the mall)


	12. Chapter 12

Prologue

Chapter Eleven

"What are you doing here, how did you find out where I lived." She asked

"With a girl as hot as you are I had a private investigator look into you and got your address." John said with a straight face

"Really." Rita said with a hint of disbelieve in her voice

"No, I went over to Matt's and Melina house and they gave me the address." John said

"Okay but what are you doing here." Rita asked

"I wanted to hangout but I see that you already made plans." John said

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Rita asked

After dinner was over there was a knock at the door. Rita got up and answered it

"Hey Ames what are you doing here." Rita asked inviting her in

"Well I had to go get my new tattoo's done, see." Amy said as she showed hers to Rita they were a Chinese dream symbol on her upper hip, and a Japanese courage on her left inner wrist "And I had to get away from Jeff and Jessica."

"Hey Rita, thanks for dinner but I have to go and meet some friends." John said

"Hi I don't think that we have meet before. Amy Hardy." Amy said shaking his hand

"John Cena, are you married to Jeff?" He asked

"Yeh, why are you here." Amy said

"I meet Rita at the mall, and we just hung out almost all day, I thought that I would drop by and give her the bag that she left, but it is out in my car." John said

"Okay well I will walk you to your car and then come back is that okay Amy." Rita said to her

"Yeh why are you asking me." Amy asked

"Never mind lets go." Rita said taking his hand and leading him to his car "I had fun tonight; we should get together another time."

"Yeh tonight was great." John said "Well here is your bag."

"Thanks." Rita said taking it she than kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

Back with Amy and Shannon

"So what do you think of this guy." Amy asked

"Well he is nice, funny. But than again no one will be good for my mom except my dad." Shannon said

"Look I know that you want them together, but sweetie I don't think that it is going to happen…unless we make it." Amy said to him

"What are you talking about?" Shannon asked

"You see your dad is still in love with your mom if you act like this relationship is getting serious and I tell him that I saw him leaving about four in the morning, he will get jealous and want your mom back." Amy explained to him

"I like your thinking you are almost like me, bad." Shannon said

"Please can you go up to your room I have to talk to your mom once she is done talking to John?" Amy said

"Don't you mean making out with him just look out the window?" Shannon said going up the stairs

Amy ran to the window so that she could see what he meant.

With John and Rita

"Man if that is how I am going to be said bye to every time, I need to come by more often." John said

"Look I think that it would be better if we just remained friends for now, you never know I might not be the one for you." Rita told him

"I think that you are." John said

"Yeh I thought the same about Shannon and look how that turned out." Rita told him "I would like to start off as friends first; I was just caught up in the moment."

"Okay well I not going to be coming back for a while neither being a WWE Superstar has it disadvantages." John said "So if you are still single when I get back maybe we can give us a try."

"Yeh maybe. Bye John, be safe." Rita told him before walking back into the house to be meet by Amy at the door.

"What?" Rita asked

"Don't what me what do you think that you are doing out there your son saw all of that." Amy pointed out to her

"Look I have been out of the game, and besides it not like we had sex and he spent the night." Rita told her

"Fine but let's go and sit on the couch I got some news." Amy said taking her to the couch

"Okay Amy you are really scaring me what wrong." Rita asked

"Oh nothing except for the fact that I am pregnant. And this time Jeff and I get to go through this." Amy said

"Oh my god Ames that is a huge deal. Does he know yet?" Rita asked her

"No I just found out before I came here. I was going to tell him when I get home, speaking of witch Jessica has been wanting to see Shannon is it okay if he comes over and spends the night." Amy asked

"Yeh but only because he wants to see Jessica to." Rita told her

"Okay well look I have to go I will go get Shannon and be on my way out, are you sure that you want to be alone." Amy asked

"Yeh I need to take some time for my self." Rita said


	13. Chapter 13

Prologue

Chapter Twelve

Amy got Shannon out of the house and was on the way to the car, when they got in she told him her plan

"Okay so we are going to stop at your dads, and you are going to tell him that John spent the night, and I will tell him that he only left when I got there and that we saw them kissing." Amy said

"You are so bad, but I like it." Shannon told her

They made there way over to Shannon's dad's house, when they got there they saw Ashley car missing, 'Even better now I don't have to deal with her' Amy thought to herself, they got out and went to the door and knocked, when Shannon answered it all that he had on was a pair of sweat pants.

"Amy, Shannon what are you doing here." Shannon asked them

"Where is Ashley?" Amy asked

"Her and Samantha went to her mom's house, in California why?" Shannon asked

"Dude dad mom got this new boyfriend he is totally cool he spent the night last night." He said to his dad

"Yeh come to think of it he was there until I got there." Amy said "And then she made him leave but not before kissing him on the lips."

"Yeh that was gross they made out for about three minutes." Shannon told his dad

"Um guys do you think that you can come back tomorrow I have to run to the grocery store." Shannon told them as he went to his car and left, Amy and Shannon high fived

"That was a great job." Amy said

"Do you think that he is going to be going to my mom's house now?" Shannon asked

"Yeh because we are really good liars." Amy said

Shannon just pulled into Rita driveway when he saw her though a window she was getting changed into her nightgown, he didn't care he went up to her front door and knocked

"Hold on I am coming." Rita yelled when she got to the door and saw Shannon standing there

"If you are looking for Shannon he left with Amy a while ago." Rita told him while trying to cover her body, because like him she didn't have a shirt on just a bra.

"Yeh I know, so is this guy that was here." Shannon asked

"That was my friend John Cena, why do you want to know." Rita asked him

"I wanted to know who was trying to take my place in my son life and who was having sex with my ex-wife" Shannon yelled

"Why does it matter who I have sex with, it will never be you." Rita yelled back

"Yeh he has no right to take my place in my sons life as a dad, he had no right to spend the night last night neither." Shannon screamed at her

"He never did, and if he did it is none of your business what I do I am a grown ass woman." Rita yelled just than her phone rang she picked it up

"Hello." Rita said into the receiver

"Hey Rita, it is Amy Jeff and the boys decided to through a party because Jeff told them that I was pregnant so if you want to come than you can if you see Shannon tell him that is invited to I just couldn't reach him." Amy told her

"Yeh will do see you soon." Rita said "Hey Jeff is having a party; I have some of your clothes upstairs that you can change into." Rita said heading upstairs so that she could get changed into a pair of daisy dukes and a black tank top with heart breaker written across the chest with her vans on. When Shannon came down he had a pair of boots on and a wife beater with ripped jeans.

"Come on lets go the sooner I get out of the house the father I get away from you." Rita said opening the door and shutting it when he got out he got into his Eclipse Lotus while Rita got into her Hummer.

They got to Jeff's house and went in Rita went straight for the tequila, while Shannon went for the beer.

The party started to die down about two in the morning when Amy decided to go to bed everyone had to leave. Rita and Shannon were both really drunk and Shannon still had to go back to Rita's so that he could get his other clothes, before they even got into the house they were in a serious lip lock, by the time the door was open Shannon and Rita had lost there shirt, and by the time they got to the bedroom all the clothing was gone. The next morning when Rita woke up she saw that her and Shannon were in bed together and his arm was around her waist, she slowly moved his hand off of her and gets up real slow so that she doesn't wake him up, puts on clean clothes witch consist of a Shannon Moore baby doll t-shirt, and ripped jeans along with he vans. She went down the stairs and got into her hummer and drove to her sisters house and talked to her for a little bit, but didn't tell her went on between her and Shannon, than she got kicked out by Shane because he wanted alone time with his wife. Than she went to Mel's and talked to Matt, but like Ellie's house she got kicked out by Mel, because she wanted alone time with her husband, but the same thing she didn't tell them about her and Shannon. She than thought of her last person that she could go to and the one that she could tell her what she did, Amy.

When Shannon finally got up he could sense the ex-wife tension that was coming from in the room along with the smell of sex. So he put two and two together and realized that he had sex with his ex-wife. He got dressed and went back to his place so that he could think of what to do next.


	14. Chapter 14

Prologue

Chapter Thirteen

Rita had just got to Amy and Jeff's house when she knocked on the door Amy answered

"Hey Rita come on in, Jeff is still asleep, man what a party." Amy said

"Yeh, you don't know the half of it, I was so drunk that I went home and had unprotected sex with my ex-husband." Rita told her

"Who had sex?" Jeff said coming down. "Babe did you make any coffee."

"No baby I am not allowed to drink it so why would I put it temptation in front of me." Amy asked

"Good point well I am going to go over to Shannon's so I will see you later. Bye Rita" Jeff said giving Amy a kiss than left

"Amy, why did you let me drink last night?" Rita asked

"Because you don't have any reason not to." Amy replied

"So the fact that me and Shannon have major sexual tension doesn't count." Rita asked her

"Um no that is not a medical reason and now that you slept with each other that tension is gone." Amy told her

"Yeh I guess." Rita said "Hey look I have to get going I have to go get groceries so that I can make dinner tonight is Shannon going to spend another night here or do I have to come get him later."

"No he can stay as long as he wants." Amy said "If he wants to go home later today I will give you a buzz."

Shannon was talking to Jeff about what happened

"Man what the hell am I supposed to do, I had sex with my ex-wife and I am getting married to Ashley." Shannon said

"God I can't believe I am asking you this, was it protected sex or unprotected." Jeff asked

"Dude how and the hell am I supposed to know we were both drunk." Shannon reminded him

"Well than why don't you ask Rita than." Jeff said

"Yeh this is nice to say, when we had sex do you remember if we were protected or are you going to be having my baby." Shannon said to him

"Yeh I catch your drift, but you did leave you sweat pants over there, you should go get them back." Jeff told him

"Dude why do I care about my sweatpants." Shannon asked

"It is not the sweatpants you are there for they are just an excuse to see Rita again, are you really that stupid." Jeff asked him

Shannon left so that he could go over to Rita's house and get his things that he left over there and come back hopefully before Ashley arrived home. He got to Rita's house, got out of his car and went to the front door and knocked when Rita answered it she looked really pale and sick

"Rita are you okay." Shannon asked

"Yeh I think that I got a touch of the flu." Rita said

"Why are you here?" Rita asked him

"Oh yeh last night I forgot my sweatpants." Shannon said

"Oh come on in you can get them." Rita said moving so that he could get in he than went upstairs and found his pants but also heard Rita throwing up; he went to the bathroom and held her hair back for her

"Thanks, today has been like hell." Rita said

"It's okay, well look I have to go Ashley and Samantha are going to be home soon and I have to go and pick them up." Shannon said

"Oh okay well be careful." Rita told him before taking him to the front door and waving goodbye.

The next four days went passed with out Rita having her period so she called Amy

"Hey Amy I need to talk to you. I think that I am pregnant, I been throwing up the past four days and my period is late." Rita told her

"Okay well go and buy a test and I will come by." Amy said

Rita went to the store in Whispering Pines, only to run into Shannon, Jeff, Matt and Shane

"Hey guys." Rita said

"Hey Rita, how have you been." Jeff asked

"I have been good I had a virus so I was really sick. What are you guys doing here?" She asked

"We are just finishing up here we were going to have a barbeque over at Matt's place, Amy wants you to come." Jeff told her

"If I can make it I will." Rita told them

"Well hopefully see you soon." Shannon said

"Yeh but not to soon." Rita told him when they left the building she went and bought her test

She finally got back home and Amy was inside of her house.

"What took you so long?" Amy asked her

"I ran into my ex-husband, your husband and Matt and Shane." Rita told her

"Okay well hurry up and take the test, you need to know." Amy told her shoving her up the stairs.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going, man you are more excited than I am." Rita pointed out

"Because if you are pregnant, we get to be pregnant together like Ellie and Mel were, that would be cool." Amy told her

About fifteen minutes went passed and Rita came back downstairs with the test in her hand was in tears.

"Well what is the result?" Amy asked


	15. Chapter 15

Prologue

Chapter Fourteen

"It is positive, what am I going to do Ames, Shannon is getting married to Ashley, and no way he would leave her for me." Rita told her

"There is only one way to find out you have to tell him that you are pregnant with his kid." Amy answered her

"Why do you always have the answers? Why do I have to tell him?" Rita asked

"Because he missed out on Shannon, don't keep this baby away from him to, if he wants to be in the baby's life he will do the right thing." Amy said "Now go get ready for the party you are going to tell him tonight."

"Fine I will see you there." Rita said

Later at the party Shannon was talking to Shane and Jeff about Jeff's party

"Amy I can't do this I should just leave." Rita told her

"Just go say that you need to talk to him in private, Ashley isn't here, I don't think that Mel invited her and it is Mel's party." Amy said

"Okay I will try." Rita told her

"No you will tell him, or I will, one way or another he is going to find out that he is going to be a dad." Amy said

Rita walked up to where Jeff, Shane and Shannon were talking

"Hi guys, Shannon can I talk to you for a minute." Rita asked

"Yeh what up." Shannon asked

"Can I talk to you in private?" Rita asked him

"Guys I talk to you in a little bit." Shannon said as he followed Rita into one of the down stairs bedrooms.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Shannon asked her

"Shannon I don't know how to tell you this." Rita told him

"You don't know how to tell me what?" Shannon asked

"I don't have a virus, I am pregnant, you are going to be a dad." Rita said and was waiting for a reaction when she never got one he was just silent

"I know that I shouldn't have told you." Rita said trying to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around they looked into each others eyes before Shannon lowered his mouth to her and kissed her, as soon as they started to intensive the kiss the door open and when Rita spun around she saw that Ashley had caught them kissing, Ashley just ran back out.

"Your not mad?" Rita asked him

"No I am so happy, wait the baby is mine right." Shannon asked with a scared tone in his voice

"Yeh the baby is yours; you got nothing to worry about." Rita said kissing him again when the kiss started to get steamy Rita pulled away

"I can't do this it is wrong." Rita told him leaving the room to go talk to Amy; he went outside to talk to Jeff and Shane again.

Rita went into the kitchen where she saw blood.

"Excuse me." Rita said running to the bathroom and throwing up. Shannon came back into the house to grab a beer for him, Jeff, Shane and Matt. When he heard someone throwing up in the bathroom

"Hey are you okay." Shannon asked

"Do I sound okay?" Rita yelled throwing up again Shannon opened the door held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other one.

"Thanks for that, I hate morning sickness." Rita said getting up.

"Were you like this with Shannon?" He asked

"It was worse than this. I had to throw up at everything I saw and smelled for the first couple months unless it was spicy and hot food, than he was fine." Rita told him

"Okay well let's get out of here and go to the kitchen." Shannon said taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen

"What are you doing in the house anyway?" Rita asked

"Matt, Jeff, Shane and I wanted a beer so I offered to go and get them." Shannon told her

"Okay well get them and lets go outside." Rita told him

"Okay hold on." He said getting them "Damn beer bottles I hate these lids." Shannon said trying to open it with his hands

"Give me them." Rita said taking them and hitting them off the table and getting the lids off and handed them back to him.

"How did you do that?" Shannon asked

"I was a bartender while I was in law school; I know a lot of things." Rita said going out the back doors

The party went in until about five when everybody left and Mel and Matt finally went to bed.

The next day everybody went over to Jeff including the kids and the parents, which meant Ashley, when everybody got there the kids ran outside into the back yard to play, while there parents were inside on the couch talking. Except for Ashley and Shannon they were in the kitchen fighting

"Shannon how and the hell could you go and kiss your ex-wife." Ashley yelled

"Because Ashley I am still in love with her." Shannon screamed

"Well than you know what. THE WEDDING'S OFF THAN." Ashley yelled so that the adults in the other room heard

"WELL GOOD I NEVER WANTED TO MARRY YOU ANY WAY, I WAS ONLY MARRING YOU BECAUSE I COULDN'T HAVE RITA SO YOU WERE SECOND BEST." Shannon yelled so that they could here

"YOU CAN HAVE SAMANTHA BECAUSE I DON'T WANT HER." Ashley yelled leaving

Shannon came into the house and sitting beside Jeff.

"Hey man, are you okay." Jeff asked

"Yeh man I am fine." Shannon told him

"Well guy look I have to get going, but Shannon can stay I will come by and get him later on." Rita said going to her car, when she opened up the door she felt someone pull her around when she looked she saw that it was Shannon

"So why do you have to get going to." Shannon asked

"Shannon I can't be around you right now, I am like the other woman, I an Ashley when she was pregnant with Sam." Rita told him

"Look Rita I am sorry about what happened but I had a little girl. That I am not sorry for, but I am still in love with you. Give me a chance I want to be with you the rest of my life." Shannon said

"Okay how about tomorrow night you come over for dinner, and Shannon I still love you to." Rita said giving him a kiss before getting in the car and leaving.

The next night came and Shannon came over to her house he went to the front door and knocked

"Hey. You are early." Rita told him as she let him in giving him a kiss on the lips

"Can I talk to you in the living room?" Shannon said

"Yeh, sure nothing wrong is it." Rita asked him

"No or I don't think so." Shannon said when they got into the living room he got down on one knee

"Rita I love you with all my heart, and I am not doing this because I just broke up with Ashley or because of the baby. I am doing this because I love you. Will you marry me again?" Shannon asked

"Yes, Yes Shannon I will." Rita said with tears in her eyes, as he slid the ring on her finger

"Now we have to tell all our friends about us getting married and about the baby." Rita told him

"We can worry about that later, right now let's eat dinner." He said as they went into the dinning room

The next day Rita and Shannon were on there way to Amy and Jeff's house, when they got there they were holding hands.

"Hey guys me and Rita have an announcement to make." Shannon said holding her hand

"We're getting married." Rita said showing them the ring.

"We are also having a baby." Shannon said putting a hand on Rita still flat stomach

The next seven months went passed so quick for Rita and Amy who found out on the same day they were having twins.

On August 30, 2009 Jeff was supposed to be home when he didn't show she called Rita who came over and sat with her until the door opened to reveal a drunk Shannon and Jeff

"Where the hell were you do you know that I thought that you were lying in a ditch somewhere dying?" Amy said

"Why didn't you guys at least call us, either here or at out place, come on Shannon." Rita asked

"What are you guys our mothers." Jeff said to them

"No but who the hell do you think that you are staying out so late, what would you have done if I was in labor." Amy yelled

"Look it is none of your god damn business where we were you don't need to know my ever move." Jeff screamed

"I fucking hate you, you jerk." Amy said

"Amy come on stress this late in your pregnancy can result in…" Rita never finished because Amy started to scream in pain "That."


	16. Chapter 16

Prologue

Chapter Fifteen

"Okay Amy let's go out to the car, we have to get you into the hospital, you are now officially in labor." Rita said leading her out to the car

"What is going on?" Shannon asked

"The stress because of all of us fighting, made her water break witch means that the baby is coming." Rita said

"So that means." Shannon asked

"That she is going to be giving birth soon, get into Jeff's car and drive to the hospital. I will deal with you later." Rita said getting in her car and called Melina and Ellie to tell them what was happening

"Oh god it hurts." Amy yelled

"Okay take deep breaths and calm down." Rita told her she did until they got to the hospital when a contraction hit and she grabbed Rita's hand and squeezed so hard that they heard something break.

"We need help out here." Rita yelled

"Okay what is the problem?" The nurse asked

"She is having a baby." Rita told her

"Okay come this way." The nurse said leading them away when Jeff and Shannon got in there they followed them, Rita stayed by Amy side through the whole thing, Jeff was there but then not.

On August 31, 2009 two beautiful boys were born she named them Andrew Moore Hardy, and Jeffery "Jeff" Nero Hardy Jr, she grabbed on and Jeff took one because he was now sober after thirteen cups of coffee and so was Shannon, her and Shannon stood in the door way and looked at them and realized that it would be them there soon.

"Hey guys look I am tired and I still have some details that I have to plan for the wedding I am going to go home and go to bed." Rita told them

"Okay well we will see you in the morning, thanks again for being there for me, even if it was the second time you were with me. I didn't hurt you that much did I?" Amy asked

"No I think that I am in one piece." She said leaving with Shannon "Hey do you mind driving my hand hurts from Amy squeezing it so hard."

The next day Rita woke up and her hand was worse, when she looked at it, it was really swollen, she decided that she needed to wake up Shannon

"Shannon sweetheart wake up." Rita said shaking him

"What is it time?" He asked

"No I think my hand is broken." Rita told him

"Okay come on lets go to the hospital." He said getting dressed

They got to the hospital around twelve in the afternoon

"Excuse me; I think my fiancé hand is broken." He told the nurse

"Come this way we will have to do x-rays." She said going to the x-ray room "wait here and someone will be there shortly after she got them taken someone came in with the results

"Okay it looks like you broke a few little bones, no big deal; you will have to be in a cast for a week and then it can come off." The doctor told her, than started to put the cast on her

The next week went passed and Rita got the cast removed every bone healed nicely and Amy always apologized when she saw Rita with the cast on.

Than September 16, 2009 came, it was Rita weeding day

"Amy I don't think that I can do this." Rita said

"Sweetie you are just getting cold feet, you will be okay." Amy told her

"What happens if this turns out to be like my last marriage to him?" Rita asked her

"Look it won't you will be okay." Amy said

When the wedding was done they went back to there house it wasn't safe for Rita to fly this late in her pregnancy, so they had the honeymoon there.

Then it came to be Halloween Shannon Jr's birthday so Rita was putting the decorations up while Shannon was out with the guys and buying there son some birthday gifts, so was Amy, Mel and Ellie. Rita felt a pinch but ignored it, which she found she shouldn't have because she fell off the chair when she felt a contraction hit she was screaming in pain, she was on the floor of almost an half an hour before Shannon came home with the guys and saw Rita on the floor in pain

"Oh my god, Rita are you okay." Shannon asked just than she screamed

"What do you think I'm in fucking labor? God damn it hurts." Rita said as she screamed again

"Dude you better hurry and get her to the hospital her contraction are only a couple minutes apart." Shane said

"Okay help me get her to the hummer where we can lay her down in the backseat." Shannon said getting help from Jeff and taking her to the hummer when they got the hospital Jeff called the girls and they came straight there

About half an hour later Shannon came out

"We had two girls, we named them Angel Hope Moore, and Faith Marie Moore." Shannon told them

"What are we going to do about your son's birthday?" Jeff asked

"Well Rita and the babies are allowed to come home, today she just has to sit in one place and not move so we can still have it." Shannon said

Just than Rita came out in a wheel chair and they all leave to get ready for little Shannon's birthday party, Shannon was happy that his mom and sisters were on there way back to the house so that he could celebrate his birthday with his whole family.

"Mom I am glade that you are home." Shannon said giving her a hug and than kissed his sisters on the top of there heads.

"Okay time for me to open presents." Shannon yelled

"Is that all that you are thinking about." His dad asked

"No I thinking of the cake to, so let's go cake first and than presents." He told his dad everyone else just laughed when he said this

"Your son is bad." Shannon told Rita

"No he is not, but he is a lot like you. Always worries about his food." Rita said than started to laugh.

"Dude you were just burned." Jeff said

"Shut it, or I will push you in the pool." Shannon said


	17. Chapter 17

Prologue

Chapter Sixteen

Four Years later it was January 1st

"Come on kids you are going to be late for school." Rita yelled up the stairs for Shannon, Hope and Faith. They all came down the stairs

They all piled in Rita hummer and she pulled out and was on her way to Amy house to get her kids. When they reached Amy house, Amy was outside getting Andrew and Jeff there winter jackets (light weight), they all hoped into Rita hummer to, she than headed for Melina's house got her kids, than to Ellie's house to pick up the kids, dropped the ones that get off at the school and took the others to preschool.

Rita than went home to change into her outfit for work, when she got home it was no big surprise when she saw that Shannon was gone they were having some marriage problems, but they were trying to work them out. She got out of her car and changed into a pencil skirt and a black sweater and a business suit jacket to go over top of it. When she got to work there was some messages from Ellie, Melina, and Amy telling her to call them when she got home, She never really talked to them that much anymore, she was normally busy going over files, going to court, but today she had it easy a few files that she had to go over but had already went to court for, and a few papers that she needed to sign.

She than went to pick up the kids from school, dropped Melina and Ellie's kids off first, and than went to Amy's so that she could talk to her. When they got there all of the kids got out of the car and ran towards the house and went in while Rita just walked.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while." Amy said giving her a hug "What's wrong with you and Shannon he been coming over here everyday, for the past two months."

"We are having some issues with our marriage, I told that it was going to happen, why did I put my heart on the line again I think that we are going to end up getting a divorce." Rita told her

"Rita come on, and why would that happen." Amy asked her

"Because I think that he wants more kids, and I am just not ready for that responsibility, maybe in a another two to three years, but not right now, I am just not ready." Rita told her

"Has he come out and told you this." She asked he again

"No but we have been fighting over stupid thing, it is like everything that I do he has to find something wrong with it so that he can pick a fight with me again. I don't know what to do Amy, I am losing him." Rita told her

"Look I will have Jeff talk to him if I find anything out I will let you know I promise." Amy said

"Well look I have to go, I still have to make dinner put the kids in bed and have my fight with Shannon before going to sleep." Rita told her before calling Shannon Jr, Hope and Faith down so that they could leave. When Rita got home she saw that Shannon was home, which was a surprise he didn't normally come home until after she put the kids to bed. She walked to the house with Angel on her hip because while she was in school Jeff Jr. pushed her down and she hurt her leg and arm. When she got to the front door she had to put her briefcase down to open the door because Shannon Jr. was playing with Faith and Samantha, she pushed open the door

"Sam can you and Shannon look after Faith and Angel. I have to find your dad." Rita asked them

"Okay mom, can we play station 3 with them?" Sam asked

"Yeh but be careful baby." Rita said before giving her a kiss on the head.

"Shannon are you home." Rita yelled

"Yeh I'm in here." Shannon said from the old nursery

"Baby what are you doing in here." Rita asked opening the door and saw that everything they had in there was taking down "What are you doing."

"Well I figured since we aren't going to be having kids soon I would give this to Randy and Sam, because with the baby on the way and him being gone all the time she gotten nothing for the baby.' Shannon said

"But what if we need it sooner rather than later." Rita asked

"Are you pregnant and I don't know about it?" Shannon asked

"No, but this is our kids things I don't want them going to some stranger. I want them here with our family." Rita told him "But I can see that you don't care about what I feel."

With that Rita walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen to start dinner when it was finished she set the table with one less plate

"Sam can you go get your dad and tell him that after you guys eat you have to get ready for bed, I will be home to tuck you in." Rita said

"Yes mom I can do that." Sam said going upstairs while Rita went out to her car, got in and left by the time that Shannon and Sam got downstairs.

"Baby where did mommy go." He asked his daughter

"I don't know she told me to tell you that dinner was done and that after we eat we have to get ready for bed, but don't have to go to sleep until she get home." Sam told her dad

Rita went over to Melina's house and Mel call Ellie and Amy.

"Rita what's wrong." Melina asked

"I got home from talking to Amy and I found Shannon up in the old nursery." Rita said

"What's the problem with that sometimes I wish that I would find Matt in ours I want to know if he wants more kids but he said that he is happy?" Melina said

"The thing is that today I saw him in the nursery taking our crib and changing table down, he wanted to give them to Randy and his wife, he didn't even ask. But if giving Shannon more kids would keep us happy I would do it even though I don't want anymore kids, if you ask me four is enough. I have more than all of you, but if having another baby would save our marriage I would do it in a heart beat, but I think that me and Shannon are heading down the road for a separation again." Rita told them

"Look just give Shannon time and some space when you are around and everything will eventually work it's way out." Amy told her

"This time I don't think that is going to wok Amy." Rita told her

"Hey Rita you never know until you give it a try." Ellie said

"Okay I will try but hey look I have to get on home so that I can put the kids to bed and then I will talk to Shannon about kids." Rita said getting up and getting ready to leave.

Rita got back home and walked through the front door and saw the kids and there dad wrestling. She hated to ruin this but they had school tomorrow and her and Shannon had to go to work

"Okay come on kids it time for bed." Rita said

"But mom." Samantha started

"Don't but mom me, you have school tomorrow come on let's go." Rita said as she picked Angel up and carried her up the stairs followed by Shannon Jr., Samantha, and Faith when she got them all in bed and they were asleep she went down stairs and saw that Shannon was watching T.V.

"Shannon, we need to talk." Rita said

"Oh so now we need to talk you didn't want to talk when I wanted to talk but now because you want to talk we have to. Well excuse me I have better things to do." He said getting up to walk away.

"Shannon please it is about us." Rita asked


	18. Chapter 18

Prologue

Chapter Seventeen

"What Rita, what about us, there is nothing to talk about; I have to get ready for work." Shannon said leaving to go upstairs

Rita sat on the couch in shock; she just realized that she meant nothing to him right now. She let her tears fall loose, she than went upstairs into there bedroom where he was packing for work.

"I am going to stay at a hotel tonight." Rita said grabbing a bag and started packing clothes for overnight

"Rita come on, you don't have to do this." Shannon told her

"No I have to, now that I see how little I mean to you." Rita said going downstairs with her bag over her shoulder when she saw Sam there at the bottom of the stairs, with tears in her eyes

"Mommy are you and daddy going to leave me." She said

"No baby, mommy and daddy just hit a rough spot in there relationship, this has nothing to do with what you and your bother and sisters did, I will be home in the morning to take you guys to school and than you can say bye to daddy he has to go work for about a month." Rita told her giving her a kiss on the head.

"Rita come on wait, Sam please go up to your room while me and mommy talk to each other." Shannon said giving her a kiss on the head "Rita look I am sorry if you want to talk, than let's go sit down and talk." Shannon said

"No Shannon when I wanted to talk you didn't, I see now how much I mean to you." Rita said going to walk away but before she could he grabbed her arm and kissed her

"Does that show you how much I you mean to me?" Shannon asked

"Yeh it does, come on let's go to bed." Rita said taking his hand and going upstairs, when she woke up Shannon's arm was around her waist and still sound asleep, she tried to get up but when she went to move out of bed his grasp around her waist tightened

"Shannon come on I have to get the kids dressed for school." Rita said trying to move

"I don't want you to go." Shannon told her before kissing the side of her neck

"Shannon come on I will be back but if I don't get the kids to school, than we will have to deal with the principles." Rita said as Shannon finally let go.

"Okay but you better be back soon." He said before giving her a kiss on the lips.

Rita went downstairs and started to make breakfast, when it was done she yelled up the stairs and the kids came running down with their dad walking behind them.

"Morning." Shannon said before giving her a kiss on the lips

After they all ate there breakfast Rita went and picked up all of the kids dropped them off at school and pre-school than went back home. Her and Shannon barley made it to the bedroom.

With Amy and Jeff at the house

"Amy come on you have to at least listen to what I saying." Jeff said

"No I told you before I only wanted three kids, and that was all that you were getting, I don't want more and I never will." Amy said going to leave the room

"So because you don't and I do doesn't mean anything to you." Jeff yelled

"No what I think that it is that you not happy with what you got you always want more, you not getting anymore kids so get over it." Amy screamed

"No I am happy but, I was talking to Shannon, do you know that him and Rita are talking about having more kids that would be there fifth one. You know when you married me that I wanted a big family; three is not a big family." Jeff yelled back

"Three is plenty, and I talked to Rita her and Shannon are not talking about having kids she thinks that she has enough. So stop you not getting anymore, just go, you have to leave today, go." Amy screamed

"Amy not until we finish this conversation." Jeff said

"This conversation was over before it even started. Now go." Amy said

Jeff picked up his things before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

With Rita and Shannon

"I don't want you to go; we just work over our problem." Rita said

"I know baby, but I will be home before you know it." Shannon said giving her a kiss "I love you."

"I love you to, be safe." Rita said

With Melina and Matt

"Hey sweetie I am leaving. I love you." Matt said

"Okay baby I…" She was cut off by the door slamming "love you to."

With Shane and Ellie

"Hey baby I am leaving I love you." Shane told her

"Okay be safe I love you to; see you when you get home." Ellie said before kissing him on the lips


	19. Chapter 19

Prologue

Chapter Eighteen

The next day they all got a call from Amy telling them to meet her at place when they all got there Amy was in tears

"Amy what is wrong." Rita asked

"I think that me and Jeff are falling apart." She said through her tears

"Ames what makes you say that." Ellie asked

"Because yesterday me and him got into a huge fight." Amy said

"What was the fight about?" Melina asked

"It was over something stupid." Amy said

"Ames, that doesn't help us understand what the fight was about." Rita told her

"It was about him wanting more kids and me not, he told me that you and Shannon were talking about having more kids, and how he wants a big family and three is a big family." She said crying even more

"Look Ames me and Shannon are talking about more kids, but that is in the future not now, and it's your body, you don't anymore than just let it go for a while eventually he will let it go." Rita told her

"Are you sure that is going to happen." Amy said

"Yeh trust me, Shannon and I have been having the same fight for a while, tell maybe later but right now you don't want anymore." Rita told her

"Okay thanks for coming over guys." Amy said

"No problem you know that we will always be there for you." Melina said to her

"Yeh that is right you ever need to talk to us we will be there in a heart beat, we are like family." Ellie told her

"Okay well you can go back home, I know that you have to look after your kids, and Rita you have to get back to work." Amy told them

"Amy you are more important and for the kids they are all at pre-school." Melina told her

"Yeh but Rita has to get back to work." Amy said

"So that is Rita me and Ellie can stay with you." Melina said

"Okay than, thanks guys I need this." Amy told them

"No you guys I am staying, how about we all take Amy out to Golden Coal." Rita said

"Okay sounds like a plan, come on lets go." Melina said grabbing Amy off the couch and put her in Rita's hummer.

When they got there it wasn't really busy. So they ordered there food and sat down, they really didn't listen to the orders of the other's but when the food came and Rita only had a little plate with fruit on it.

"Rita is something wrong." Amy asked

"No I am fine my stomach is upset though." Rita told them while picking at the food in front of her

"Rita I know you and for you to be eating fruit something must be up." Melina said

"I don't think that I am feeling good. My stomach is just hurting today, I think that I caught a bug from the kids, they have the flu running around like crazy up there." Rita told them

"Yeh I know Emma and Elizabeth already got it I waiting for Emily now." Ellie told them

"Yeh I know Mason had it now I'm waiting for Michael and Matt Jr. to get it." Melina told them

"Well my kids didn't get, thank god, Rita you should go to the doctors and get some medicine for it so that you can get better faster." Amy said before finishing her meal

After they all finished there meal, Rita paid the bill and left a tip and dropped them all off at there houses and went back home to look after her kids.

When Rita got home she made the kids dinner

"Well my kids didn't get, thank god, Rita you should go to the doctors and get some medicine for it so that you can get better faster." Amy said before finishing her meal

After they all finished there meal, Rita paid the bill and left a tip and dropped them all off at there houses and went back home to look after her kids.

When Rita got home she made the kids dinner, and after they all ate she sent them up to get ready for bed and than made her way up the stairs, she tucked them all in and than she went to the phone so that she could make a doctor appointment for the flu or what ever she had, she than went upstairs and put on one of Shannon's t-shirt that smelled like him and went to sleep

The next appointment that they had open was the day that Shannon was coming home, so she took it.

"Okay kids come on we need to get moving." Rita yelled up the stairs

All the kids were down there

"Okay Ellie, Melina and Amy are driving there own kids to school today so eat then go to the car." Rita told them

After she dropped Shannon off at school she took Angel and Hope to preschool. She than went to the doctors. After they took some blood samples and one extra they didn't tell her what it, after she was there for an hour waiting on the results, when the doctor finally walked in.

"Okay doctor so what do I have?" Rita asked

"Rita you…."

(Find out in the next chapter.)


	20. Chapter 20

Prologue

Chapter Nineteen

"Rita you are pregnant." The doctor told her

"What no, your wrong I'm not pregnant." Rita told her

"Yes you are see here are the results." The doctor said showing her the pregnancy test.

"How far along am I in the pregnancy?" Rita asked

"Well we will do an ultrasound right now so that we can see." The doctor said "Now this might be cold."

He applied the gel to Rita belly

"Ah, right there is your baby;" The doctor said as he pointed at the machine "It looks like you are about a month or a little less."

"Okay thank you, I have to get going my husband is coming home from being at work so I have to go pick him up." Rita said as the doctor removed the gel

"Okay but remember no heavy lifting. As time goes on with your history I would say around your fourth month you stop picking up Faith and Angel." The doctor explained to her

"Okay, thank you again." Rita said shaking the doctor's hand

When Rita arrived at the airport she saw that Shannon was talking to Jeff, when she got there she got out and walked over to them.

"Hey sweetie I missed you." Rita said giving Shannon a peck on the lips

"Hey baby do you think that we can give Jeff a ride home Amy busy with the kids because they all got the flu or something." Shannon told her

"Yeh baby that no problem." Rita told him "where is your guy's luggage?"

"It over there but it is really heavy; do you think that you can help us put it in the car?" Shannon asked her

The doctor voice ran through her head 'remember NO heavy lifting'

"Um yeh sure." Rita asked

"Rita are you okay, you look a little pale." Jeff asked

"Oh that I had the flu early on this week and still have some of it." Rita told them

"Baby than don't worry me and Jeff can put the stuff in the car it's not that heavy." Shannon told her

"No it okay I will help." Rita just as she stood up she hit a patch of dizziness and almost fell

"Rita, me and Shannon will put the stuff in the car it's no big deal and Matt and Shane can help us because they are coming this way." Jeff told her

"No I am going to help." Rita told him getting up and going to the luggage and started to move it closer to the hummer when she got close she popped the trunk so that they could pick it up without having to stop.

Shannon and Jeff picked up one side while Rita and Matt picked up the other side even with help it felt like one hundred pounds, she had to stop and think of the baby she was carrying, she could pretend to be dizzy, but then she already was. After they got in one suit case Rita almost fell down but Shannon grabbed her

"Baby please go sit down, your not looking so hot." Shannon told her as he put her on the chair and got Shane to help him put the suitcases in the trunk after they got them in he went back for Rita

"Baby, hand me the keys I am going to drive." Shannon said

"No I am perfectly capable of driving home." Rita told him

"No, Rita you almost passed out twice give me the keys." Shannon told her

"Fine but I am okay." Rita told him

"Yeh because having the flu and coming to get me is okay." Shannon said getting into the driver seat and they drove to Amy's house and Jeff got out and they got all of his suitcases out than took them inside and talked for a little bit because Amy had to open her mouth

"Hey Rita did you go to the doctor." Amy asked her

"Yes I did." Rita told her

"What did they tell you?" She asked again

"That I had a stomach virus and the only way to get rid of it was to let it pass." Rita said she thought in her head 'yeh I going to have this virus for nine months'

"Oh okay well do you think that you can watch the kids tonight because I have to talk to Jeff." Amy told her

"Yeh, they can stay. How long do you need us to watch them for?" Rita asked

"Only tonight tomorrow after school they can come back here." Amy said

"Okay well we are going to be leaving." Rita said before going to there stairs "Come on kids we are leaving." Rita yelled all the kids came down the stairs

"Okay well we will see you guys tomorrow afternoon." Rita said as he Shannon all the kids that all have the flu got into the car and went back to there place when they got home they all got out.

Rita unlocked the front door and ran for the bathroom where she started to throw up again she thought to herself 'damn I fucking hate morning sickness' after she finished she brushed her teeth and than went out to the kitchen and cooked chicken noodle soup for the kids and than a nice steak for Shannon

"Hey guys dinner's done, come eat." Rita yelled

"Hey baby." Shannon said kissing her on the lips. "I missed you and you cooking. What did you make?"

"You got a steak and me and the kids are eating chicken noodle soup." Rita told him, and than kissed him on the mouth "For what it is worth I missed you to."

"Mom come on we have guest." Shannon said

"Okay remember kids after dinner you guys need to go to bed." Rita told them

"Okay mom." Shannon said to her  
"Okay Mrs. Moore." The other ones said

Back with Jeff and Amy

"Hey sweetie look I am sorry about our fight. I really am if you don't want anymore kids than I'm fine with three." Jeff said "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." Amy said before kissing him and than it lead to them going up the stairs to the bedroom and making love. The next morning Amy woke up with Jeff's arm around her waist, and she smiled. She than moved his arm got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make them breakfast. When Jeff woke up he came downstairs and saw Amy in the shirt that he was wearing last night, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, when she turned around he kissed her on the lips

"Okay well here is your breakfast, and I have to get dressed because I have to pick the kids up from school." Amy said going back upstairs and getting dressed

"Why can't Rita pick them up and bring them back to her place and than after we finish than we can pick them up." Jeff said

"Because I told her that she would only have to watch them until they got out of school, besides her and Shannon need some alone time to. He was gone to just like you so I offered to watch the kids for tonight." Amy said

"Fine, but no more watching anyone else kids, after this time." Jeff said giving her a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

Prologue

Chapter Twenty

"Hey aren't you going to pick up the kids." Shannon asked

"No Amy offered to watch them tonight so that we could be alone." Rita told him before walking over to him and kissed him

"Hey, stop I think that we need to have a talk." Shannon said to her

"Okay but what about?" Rita asked with a hint of laughter

"We need to talk about us and our family." Shannon told her

"No Shannon please tell me we not going to have this conversation again." Rita told him

"Rita I am serious I think that it is time that we have more kids." Shannon said to her

"Shannon every time that you come back from work we have this conversation." Rita said to him getting up "I'm tired of it what if I not ready to be someone else mom, what if I think that we need more time to prepare, Shannon with our relationship right now we just not stable enough in my mind to have another baby, but I guess that it's to late for that." Rita said

"What do you mean that we not stable enough, we are to….What do you that it's to late for that?" Shannon asked

"You win Shannon, I'm having a baby. I'm pregnant, you're going to be a dad; there I hope that you are happy now." Rita said before she went upstairs and locked there bedroom door

Shannon went up the stairs to their room and tried to get in.

"Come on Rita open the door we need to talk about this." Shannon told her

"No, leave me alone." Rita yelled through the door

"Come on Rita, please we need to talk." Shannon said

"No, if you need to talk than why don't you talk to Jeff like you always do." Rita said

"Because what I want to talk about has nothing to do with him." Shannon said before he heard the click of the door, he than opened it.

"What do we need to talk about Shannon, who I've told, I haven't told anyone I wanted you to be the first to find out, I was going to tell you while we were in the car, but than Jeff was there. I didn't want to tell you like this." Rita said with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile with Matt and Melina, Melina called Ellie before to see if she could watch the kids for her

"Matt, do you even love me anymore." Melina asked

"Yeh I do, but sometime I think what it would be like if I was still with Amy." Matt told her

"Oh so that's it, you compare me to Amy all the time, and let me guess she wins." Melina yelled at him.

"NO what I am trying to say is that I want more kids, I WANT MORE. There you happy now." Matt asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted more, but you NEVER talk to me anymore." Melina yelled

"Well I never talk to you anymore because you are so busy with the kids, you put them first in front of us, yes I am really jealous of Shannon and Rita because they have four kids, and they are talking about still having more." Matt yelled

"Rita only has three the other one is from Shannon's mistake that he made, and I don't think that Rita wants any more kids." Melina yelled

"Yeh well I want a huge family, and you only want three, so I guess we have a problem." Matt yelled

"Fine, I want more kids to, there are you happy." Melina said before trying to go upstairs but Matt caught her hand and kissed her forcefully on the lips they than took there business upstairs and stayed there making love all day.

Meanwhile with Amy she had to call Rita

"Rita can you come over?" Amy asked

"Yeh sure give me like two minutes." Told her as she hung up

With Rita and Shannon

"Hey sweetie I have to go Amy needs to talk to me." Rita told him

"Okay," Shannon said as he kissed her on the lips and then bent down to her belly and said "You better be good for mommy do you hear."

"Okay baby well I am going to go, I see you when you get back from work." Rita told him as she went outside got into her hummer and left. She arrived at Amy house and saw that Jeff was gone, when she went in she saw Amy holding her stomach in pain.

"Rita, thank god you are here, can you take me to the doctor, my stomach has been hurting a lot lately." Amy asked

"Yeh come on." Rita said helping her to the hummer and drove her to the doctor and when they got out and went into the room a couple minutes later the doctor came in and asked what was wrong and Amy told him, they took some blood samples. After a few minutes they came back in with the results and they than asked her if she wanted Rita in the room, and she said yes.

"Okay Mrs. Hardy, the results show that you are about a week pregnant." The doctor told her

"There must be some mistake." Amy said

"Well I leave you to talk about this." The doctor said


	22. Chapter 22

Prologue

Chapter Twenty-One

"Amy what are you going to do, Jeff is away and only me and you know about this." Rita told her

"I am going to keep it and tell Jeff when he gets back I will tell him." Amy said

Over the next couple of months Rita's stomach was getting bigger and the rest were all wondering what was going on, when they were all decided that they were going to talk to her but they had to go pick up there husbands, when they all got there, they all got all off the plane they went to their wives and kissed and than they were leaving when all of a sudden they heard Jeff tell Amy.

"Damn girl you got fat." Jeff said

Than all of a sudden they all stop walking and turned around and saw Jeff get smacked and Amy than ran away and to the car.

"Nice you fucking idiot she pregnant." Rita said before giving Shannon the car keys and got to Amy's car and got in.

"Come on Ames let me drive us to my house we can talk there." Rita said before getting into the drivers seat and going home.

When they arrived they went into the house and Amy broke down even more

"Rita what am I going to do, do you think that I am fat?" Amy asked

"No Amy I think that you look pregnant." Rita told her

"Does that mean I am fat?" Amy asked

"Amy you look pregnant, do I look fat." Rita asked

"No, I don't think so." Amy said

"Well I should I am pregnant to." Rita said

"That's what I thought, but we were all afraid that you would kill us if we asked." Amy said

"No I could care less, are you felling well enough to go home, I can let Jeff stay here tonight in the guest bedroom." Rita told her

"Yeh that would be nice, can you take me home and bring the guys here, and than you can come and visit me later this week." Amy said

"Yeh lets go." Rita said before grabbing her coat and drove Ames car back her place and took the guys home.

At home with Rita and Shannon

"Hey baby, how have you been feeling lately?" Shannon asked

"I been good been going to work and everything and the baby's been kicking like crazy this week." Rita told him

"You really need to take a break, from what I have been hearing from Shannon and Samantha you been working like crazy." Shannon said

"You know what I can't believe that you have been checking up on me." Rita yelled at him

"Well I wanted to make sure that you were still pregnant." Shannon yelled back

"I would never do anything to hurt this baby, I think it is better if you sleep either in another room or downstairs in your study." Rita said

"Rita come on." Shannon said

"No I think that it is for the best if you do, please go, or I will." Rita told him

Shannon than packed up all of his items for the night, and went downstairs into his study and slept on the bed that he had down there.

Over than next couple days Rita and Shannon were still fighting so she decided that she could go over to Amy's house and talk to her about it. When she got there with her kids she went inside to talk to Ames but couldn't find her she than went outside and Amy told that she was going to jump, Rita pulled out her phone and call Jeff and told him to get over here and apologize to Amy because she was going to jump off the roof, when Jeff got there he told Amy that he was sorry and to get down she did, Rita took the kids, even though Jessica didn't want to go.

Rita took them to the park when she did they all got out to go play Rita had to seat on the bench because she wasn't feeling that well, after a while Rita had to get something out of the car, and Jeff Jr. kissed Angel and than Andrew came over and pushed her down, Angel started to cry, Rita started to run over to Angel and helped her up, and felt a slight pain in her stomach, she than told her to go play with Faith and Samantha. When Rita was on her way to the bench when she saw Shannon Jr. and Jessica holding hands and making out with each other she went to the bench.

"Hey kids come on we have to go." Rita yelled when they all came they got into the hummer and went back to Amy and Jeff's house and Shannon was there

"Kids go on and go outside and play I am going to talk to the grownups." Rita told them as she went inside the house when she saw them all in the living room and Amy and Jeff cuddling and Shannon watching something that was on TV.

"Hey guys I think that we need to talk." Rita said

"What about Rita?" Amy asked

"Well I took the kids to the park and I saw Shannon and Jess holding hands." Rita said but was cut off by Shannon

"Yeh and what's the point they have been holding hands for like a month now." He said to her

"I wasn't finished, I also saw them making out." Rita finished

"What Shannon you better keep that beast of a kid away from my princess." Jeff yelled

"Well than you need to keep your slut of a daughter away from my kids." Shannon yelled back while the fight was going on the pain in Rita's stomach was getting more and more intense as the fight went on until she finally grabbed it, and than Faith and Angel walked in and saw there mom

"Daddy quit, your breakeded mommy." Angel yelled

They all turned to Rita who was clutching her stomach in pain

"Oh and why is it so important that we get you to the hospital." Jeff said

"Because you fucking moron she is pregnant and could be losing the baby." Amy yelled going to Rita and helping her up and than Shannon grabbed her and carried her to the car, and left for the hospital while Jeff and Amy gathered the kids up.

When they all arrived they went into the hospital where they saw Shannon pacing

"Where is Rita at?" Amy asked

"She admitted to the hospital they are running some test on her right now." Shannon said holding his head in his hands "What am I going to do if she looses the baby?"

"Like you did before you made it though, try again." Amy told him

"Thanks Ames I need someone here to help me, hey where did Shannon go?" He asked

"He was here just a second ago.' Amy said looking around

With Shannon Jr.

He went to the front desk when no one was looking and got the room number for his mom and went in he saw her attached to all the machines and had a flashback of the day that she saved him

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Rita asked him breaking him out of his trance

"I wanted to let you know that I love Jess, and that I don't care about you or this new baby." Shannon said leaving


End file.
